Immortel
by Black Memoria
Summary: "Si les mots sont des traces je marquerai ma peau de ce qu'on ne dit pas. Pour que rien ne t'efface je garderai le mal s'il ne reste que ça." Depuis toujours ils s'étaient promis d'être là l'un pour l'autre. C'était pour cet amour inconditionnel qu'Ardyn avait décidé, par tous les moyens, de trouver un remède à la maladie qui rongeait son jeune frère. Celui pour qui il ferait tout.


Par Éos, mère de toute chose, il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt...

C'était arrivé un matin, sans doute avant mais ce fut ce matin-là précisément que les premiers stigmates se révélèrent. De tout le royaume, et surtout après ce qu'ils avaient traversé depuis leur plus tendre enfance, il fallait que ce soit lui, le cadet, celui qui, après la fin du règne du "Roi de la lumière" devait apporter la paix et une descendance pour faire prospérer le royaume qui s'était appelé autrefois Soleim.

S'ils devaient remonter à leurs premiers souvenir, ils ne se rappelleraient sans doute que de cette terre battue et ces roches sans fin qui, parfaitement taillées, formaient une habitation qui, étrangement, dégageait une atmosphère relaxante et saine. Ils n'avaient su que ça, et leur identité. Ainsi l'aîné s'appelait Ardyn et était destiné à ramener la lumière sur le royaume et la maladie qu'avait amenée Ifrit, son cadet se nommant Somnus, qui prendrait la tête du royaume quand son frère aurait accompli sa quête, celui qui ferait perdurer la lignée des Lucis Caellum.

Ce fut pour ces raisons que jamais, ô grand jamais, on aurait pu imaginer que Somnus tombe un jour dans les filets de cette maladie, cette peste noire, qui touchait les humains. Ils étaient plus que ça, mais visiblement ça ne suffisait pas. Était-ce les dieux qui les mettaient à l'épreuve ?

Il n'y avait pas eu de signe précurseur de la maladie, bien qu'il eut une santé fragile depuis sa naissance, le plus jeune des deux frère s'était toujours bien porté. De toute évidence, durant ces phases où il se sentait malade, on avait su déceler des symptômes propres à cette peste, mais qui s'étaient relativement estompés au fil du temps. Cependant, le premier jour où les stigmates apparurent, il ne pu se dire qu'il s'agissait là d'une simple coïncidence, ça durait depuis trop de temps pour que ce soit juste de passage. Toujours était-il que, le premier à le remarquer fut Ardyn.

-Ça te fait mal ? demanda ce dernier en arrivant derrière lui.

Somnus était plus petit que l'aîné, en fait, ils ne se ressemblaient en aucun point. Il avait la peau pâle, aussi claire que pouvaient l'être ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen. Cependant, le noir de ses cheveux tranchait avec le reste mais donnait à l'ensemble de sa personne une beauté presque irréaliste, candide et douce. Ardyn, à l'inverse de son cadet, possédait une beauté brute, des traits plus marqués pour des cheveux bruns, ondulés, qui encadraient deux orbes noisette. Une peau épaisse et tannée. ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit.

-Non.

-Ça te fait peur ?

Cette fois-ci, Somnus se retourna afin d'observer son aîné, visiblement bien plus inquiet que lui-même. En réalité, lors de ses phases de maladie, les épreuves avaient été douloureuses, parfois de courtes durée, parfois plus longues. Mais maintenant que son corps était parsemé, ça et là, de ces petites tâches noires, le reste n'était plus douloureux.

-Non, avait-il répondu d'un ton catégorique.

Cependant, le plus jeune avait bien remarqué que son aîné ne l'avait pas cru. Il haussa simplement les épaules avant de continuer à s'habiller.

Une seule chose était sûre : Somnus ne voulait pas mourir.

Par le biais d'une jeune femme qu'on appelait oracle, ils avaient apprit qu'ils descendaient des dieux. Créés et envoyés sur cette planète afin d'y apporter la paix et la prospérité, mais ils n'étaient pas dupes : certes ils tenaient leur puissance, leur magie du cristal qu'ils devaient protéger au même titre que ce dernier protégerait leur peuple, mais ils n'étaient visiblement pas infaillibles. Ça n'avait rien de juste. Quand bien même cette puissance permettrait de chasser les ténèbres, et leur donnait un pouvoir qui surpassait celui des Six, il ne servait à rien s'ils n'étaient pas capables de se sauver l'un et l'autre.

D'ailleurs, ici, rares étaient ceux qui savait ce qu'il advenait des malades, chacun semblait disparaître avant de mourir, comme s'il ne voulait pas laisser de traces, on ne savait qu'une chose d'eux : ils étaient si déformés et rongés par la maladie qu'ils finissaient par faire peur à tous. Dans le fond, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'ils s'enfuient pour mourir dans leur coin. C'était le plus triste dans l'histoire, ils mouraient seuls, dans la douleur constante.

-Moi, j'ai plutôt peur pour toi, Ardyn. Commença Somnus en lui prenant les mains. De ton destin, de ce que tu dois accomplir... de te perdre.

-J'aurais dû mourir avant toi. À quoi me sert de trouver le destin si tu n'es pas avec moi ? Les générations futures s'en chargeront, c'est le pire scénario, mais l'un de nous doit survivre. Je ferais en sorte que ce soit toi.

-Tu sais que c'est impossible maintenant. Je ne vais pas guérir, et même si c'était le cas, personne d'autre que toi ne pourrait l'accomplir, cette mission. Parce que nous seront les seuls frères, on nous l'a dit. Plus jamais il n'y en aura deux, ou alors ça signera la fin de notre lignée.

Oui, Ardyn le savait mieux que n'importe qui, que n'importe quelle femme finirait par mourir en couche si elle tombait enceinte d'un roi, même d'un prince du Lucis. Car la puissance qui coulerait dans les veines du père, de l'enfant, serait telle qu'elle finirait par absorber toute l'énergie de la mère, jusqu'à la toute fin. Évidement qu'il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour quelqu'un d'autre n'amène la lumière sur cette planète qu'ils chérissaient. Il le fallait car jamais Ardyn ne voudrait qu'on lui enlève son frère.

Depuis leur arrivée sur ces terres, Insomnia avait une vie tranquille, jamais le peuple n'avait bénéficié d'autant de vivres et leur condition de vie c'était nettement améliorée. De sorte que personne ne remettait en question la légitimité des deux enfants. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de les voir ensemble, toujours collé l'un à l'autre, à faire les quatre cents coups ou tout simplement disparaître de vue parfois une journée entière.

Ils fuyaient souvent vers leur endroit secret, leur petit paradis perdu. La falaise qui surplombait la ville était quasiment impraticable, sauf pour eux. Ils partaient alors pendant des heures, volaient des provisions en cuisine et s'allongeaient là, à regarder le paysage, le ciel, deviner des formes dans les nuages. Sauf ce jour-là. Excepté ce matin où ils avaient découvert la maladie. Et l'oracle, la douce Stella*, avait fait le déplacement depuis Tenebrae afin de voir d'elle-même l'état du prince.

En dehors de la chambre, Ardyn et la gouvernante des deux enfant avaient attendu dans un silence insoutenable qui berçait ce genre d'évènements qui menaient souvent au tragique.

-Il n'y a pas d'espoir. Même si mes pouvoirs de guérisons peuvent lui amener la santé, il y a de fortes chances que la maladie refasse surface. Malheureusement... il ne m'est pas permit de donner la vie pour la sienne, ce n'est pas ce que les dieux attendent de moi en ce jour.

Elle commença à marcher en direction des escaliers au fond du couloir et bien qu'elle n'adressa pas un seul regard aux deux personnes présentes, on pouvait ressentir autour d'elle une aura de profonde tristesse et de compassion qui, étrangement, semblait soulager quelque peu leur peine. C'était là tout ce dont elle fut capable.

-Roi de la lumière, amené sur terre par les dieux, n'oublie pas ton rôle. Mène ta quête à terme, c'est cela le devoir qu'il t'incombe.

Puis elle était partie comme elle était venue, la porte se refermant sur cette protection réconfortante qu'elle avait pu leur offrir durant quelques secondes encore avant que la réalité ne les rattrape avec une violence à vous couper le souffle sans même vous frapper tant ça se passe vite.

À partir de ce moment là Ardyn s'était senti comme était la personne la plus seule au monde. Il avait envie de crier sa rage et son désespoir au monde entier. De hurler cette injustice et la battre à mort, de la pointer du doigt et que chacun la dévisage. De l'envoyer au plus profond des enfers et que, plus jamais, elle ne vienne s'en prendre à quelqu'un dont le destin était de sauver un pays, quelqu'un qui n'aurait fait que le bien autour de lui. Pour tant de raisons, et pour l'amour porté à un frère, il détestait ce pouvoir qu'on lui avait accordé s'il ne lui servait pas à la mission première qu'on lui avait donné, celle de sauver l'humanité des ténèbres.

Il devenait difficile de l'approcher, il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, n'acceptait plus les sorties et moins encore les visites. Surtout d'étrangers. L'oracle n'était revenue que dans de rares occasions et Somnus ne quittait plus sa chambre depuis que son état s'empirait. Lors de ses rares phases stables, où il était en forme, il lui était formellement interdit de puiser dans ses ressources, sous peine de souffrir davantage par la suite. Dans le fond, le plus jeune avait finit par s'y résoudre. Clairement, À l'âge de onze ans, c'était une vie bien difficile. Enfant encore et déjà condamné, tout comme l'était son frère.

-Tu as trouvé comment amener la lumière et chasser la maladie ? Avait un jour demandé le plus jeune en se redressant dans son lit.

-Non. On nous a jeté dans cette vie sans rien d'autre que l'un et l'autre. Sans paroles, sans explications, ni rien d'autre que ce pouvoir qui nous ronge, qui va nous tuer. Sans rien d'autre que ce pouvoir qui nous tue pour sauver d'autres personnes, exceptés celles qui nous sont le plus proche.

Les poings serrés, le jeune roi regardait par la fenêtre. La clef se trouvait peut-être même derrière cette muraille qu'ils avaient fait construire, délimitant la puissance du bouclier qu'ils étaient en mesure d'établir pour protéger ce peuple qui n'avait et n'aurait aucune idée des sacrifices qu'ils devaient exécuter pour leur bien. Ardyn s'était mit à les détester.

-Je suis certain que la réponse se trouve ailleurs. Tu devrais y aller... sortir, voir du paysage, percer des secrets. Tu n'arriveras à rien entre ces murs, sois-en certain. Et tu me reviendras, tu me parleras de ce monde qu'on a tant voulu visiter tous les deux. Tu m'apporteras de bonnes nouvelles, et moi, à chaque fois, je t'attendrais.

-Tu vas profiter de mon absence pour mourir seul. Tu n'as pas le droit, de mourir seul. S'il ne devait rester que cette maladie sur cette planète, si jamais je ne devais sauver l'humanité juste pour te garder auprès de moi, si le seul moyen de ne jamais t'effacer était de ne garder en moi que le mal, je le ferais sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Alors le plus jeune des frères n'avait rien répondu, il avait sourit d'un air entendu et avait prit la main de son aîné. Ils s'étaient regardés, longtemps, et une chose était sûre, jamais personne d'autre n'aurait pu ressembler à Somnus. Il était tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher et sans doute même sa seule et unique raison d'exister ici bas.

* * *

*Stella : Je reprends ici le nom de base qui aurait dû être donné à Lunafreya dans Final Fantasy XV (c'était en tout cas son nom dans Versus XIII), parce que je trouve cette nana tout de même badass et je voulais rendre hommage à ce personnage jamais développé.

 _Autrement : Coucou ! Je trouve que Ardyn est un personnage sous-exploité et j'attends son dlc avec impatience ! Je veux qu'on parle de Somnus, je veux qu'on parle de leur enfance, je veux qu'on parle d'à quel point il est gentil dans le fond, et comme il est torturé, c'est un personnage avec tellement de profondeur et si intéressant. Gloire à Ardyn, #TeamArdyn Ravus ne m'approuverait pas haha !_

 _Et donc, j'espère que ce petit prologue vous plaira. Honnêtement, je l'ai juste écrit ainsi, dans la volée alors je ne sais pas si ça va aller bien loin. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en mp, par commentaire... Je préférerais avoir des remarques parce que ça m'aiderait à avancer cette fiction, davantage si elle vous plaît parce que je suis une grande flemmarde en ce moment._

 _Bisous et coccinelles_


End file.
